


Real Life

by postapocalyptic_cryptic



Series: Like Real People Do (Human Archangels AU) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crisis of Faith, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Raphael (Supernatural), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Gabriel (Supernatural), Raphael has had enough of this bullshit, Short One Shot, Shouting at God in a Cemetery at 3am, Stand Alone, WLW Raphael, Wakes & Funerals, you do not have to read the rest of this series to understand this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postapocalyptic_cryptic/pseuds/postapocalyptic_cryptic
Summary: Raphael has lost one too many important people. She's not standing around waiting for the next blow to fall.
Relationships: Gabriel & Raphael (Supernatural), Implied Raphael/Original Female Character
Series: Like Real People Do (Human Archangels AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756315
Kudos: 13





	Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> "She says how could I ever believe in something that would step aside and watch? And I've got no words to say, 'cause I think I've lost my faith."  
> -Real Life, Imagine Dragons

The casket was lowered and buried hours ago, but Raphael’s still here, so Gabriel’s not leaving. She’s not crying anymore, just staring at the fresh dirt and occasionally nodding along to some conversation known only to her. 

“It wasn’t your fault, you know,” Gabriel chances, putting a hand on her shoulder. Laura isn’t the first friend they’ve lost, or even the only one this year, but this was different. Raphael and Laura were different. She hadn’t even been a hunter, just a normal girl who happened to think Raphael was cool. “You did everything you could. Sometimes bad things just happen.”

Raphael bites her lip, looking up to the sky. “Yeah, well, sometimes the world sucks ass. She didn’t do anything wrong. I should have been faster. I should have-  _ God.  _ Shit!” Her voice breaks and she wipes a tear from her cheek angrily. “I should have been there.”

* * *

_ Gabriel pulls his sleeve over his fist and shatters the window, crawling through and falling to the floor inside. He can’t hear any more gunshots, but that doesn't mean the fighting is over. He rolls to his feet and creeps towards the living room, flashlight out and knife at the ready. Times like these, he’s glad he’s still small. Maybe Lucifer’s stronger than him, but there was no way he was sneaking around like this. Gabe’s a fucking ninja.  _

_ As he draws closer to the door, he hears something. Crying. Muffled talking, but just one voice. Definitely no signs of an ongoing struggle. Where was Raphael? He swings around the corner, prepared for the worst, but there’s nothing to fight. Just Raphael, flashlight and sawed-off forgotten, kneeling next to the bloody, disfigured corpse of Laura Knight. Too little, too late, he thinks bitterly. All that tracking, the chase through town, only to have it arrive seconds before them. Or maybe it’d been there the whole time, just jerking them around. This was why Gabriel had asked Michael twice if he was sure about leaving them to finish the hunt alone.  _

* * *

“Hey, if you should have been there, I should have been there, too. That thing was fast, Fae. Faster than us.” Ultimately, the only thing that had stopped the lamia from making a meal out of them was a lucky shot with the blessed knife. Motherfucker was tough. 

She shook her head. “No. No, you know what? You’re right. Blaming ourselves is pointless. Maybe we should blame whatever motherfucker of an intelligent creator made a world where things like this happen!” She turns her face to the darkening sky and shouts, “God, you son of a bitch! Are you up there? Yeah, fuck you, buddy! What, you think this is funny? You think this is some sort of a game?”

A man walking by on the sidewalk stops to look at them. Gabriel flips him off, then turns back to Raphael. “Are you having a crisis of faith? Can you even have a crisis of faith if you’re not religious? I thought Daddy Issues McMike was the only one who believed.” 

Raphael huffs. “I’m not having a  _ crisis,  _ I’m having an intense conversation with a bastard in the sky who thinks it’s okay to fuck with people who have no hope of ever doing anything about it.”

“You think there’s no hope?” 

“I think there’s no hope if we’re going to be pussies and play nice and let things happen, but I’m done with that. What’s going to happen, life is going to get  _ worse?”  _ She scoffs, kicking at the ground. “No. I think the rules are fake at best, and a trick at worse. It’s a dog-eat-dog world out there, Gabe, and as far as I’m concerned, God is ringing the dinner bell.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to highlight the way Raphael (in the show) talks about not wanting other people to determine her fate. She's going to take control, damn it, and she's not going to give up until she gets what she wants.   
> Also Raphael is wlw and you can't change my mind.


End file.
